Enchanted to Meet You
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Rose thinks about how her and Sam first met SamxOc I do not own Supernatural or the characters involved except for Rose and I do not own the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift


Enchanted To Meet You

Rose smiled softly up at Sam as he played with her golden blonde hair. Blue eyes trailing over his strong features.

"What're you thinking about?" Sam asked, noticing her gaze and giving her a smile. She felt her heart flutter when he sent her that smile

"Nothing really, just how we met." She murmured, moving to lay her head into his chest. Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"I could never forget that night. You looked beautiful, still do." He murmured back, a small smile appearing on his face. Rose giggle and leaned up, pecking his lips with her own.

"I ended up writing a song about it." She chuckled and placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's probably really stupid." She muttered, looking down at her hands which were placed in her lap.

Sam looked down at her somewhat sad expression and placed a hand under her chin, moving it until she was looking up into his big, brown, and puppy dog eyes.

_**"There I was again tonight**_

_**Forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

_**Same old tired lonely place**_

_**Walls of insincerity,**_

_**Shifting eyes and vacancy**_

_**Vanished when I saw your face**__**.**_

_**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"**_

Rose looked up at Sam with a soft smile and couldn't help but remember what happened that night. She had been with a group of hunters, all of which were getting drunk rather quickly, at some run down bar. She had only met them a few days ago and they had been making her uncomfortable ever since. She laughed along with them and smiled but when she could she let her mouth settle into a frown and she would stare off into space or around the bar, making sure there was no present danger.

Her eyes had finally settled on a tall brunette in the back, probably one of the most handsome men that she's ever seen. She could feel her cheeks heat up as his eyes looked back at her with a small smile accompanying it.

_**"Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"**_

_**Across the room your silhouette**_

_**Starts to make its way to me.**_

_**The playful conversation starts**_

_**Counter all your quick remarks**_

_**Like passing notes in secrecy.**_

_**And it was enchanting to meet you**_

_**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"**_

Rose had smiled back at the guy and he looked at her and Rose could have sworn that they could have met before, even if they probably hadn't since she was always on the road, on a hunt. Her blue eyes widened in slight shock when he stood up and started making his way over, and she noticed that she wasn't tall compared to him. He was taller than her and she could already feel her heartbeat quicken. She thought that he was going to get another drink before he sat down next to her. _Why would he want to talk to me? _She wondered to herself when he began to talk to her.

"Have I seen you before? Perhaps in my dreams?" He had murmured, smiling softly at her.

"Oh that's original. Sorry sweetie but I don't hang out in strange men's dreams." She countered, her tone teasing as she took another sip of the water she had bought. He chuckled and Rose's heart skipped a beat as her breath hitched, it was an amazing sound.

"Well maybe we just met before then and you didn't find me strange. Do you find me strange?" He murmured, only loud enough for her to hear.

She gave a look of thought before smiling. "Not at all. I'm Rose by the way. Rose Avery."

"Sam. Sam Winchester."

_**"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you"**_

That night at the bar, after they had talked for a few hours, he had walked her out to her car and everything seemed better somehow. Like the stars were shining brighter just for them. He smiled at her and had said something funny and she looked down at the ground with a small laugh, keys in hand. She looked back up at him and ran her fingers through her hair a bit as she opened her door.

"Hey, maybe we could see each other tomorrow night? I know a place where we could try ice skating." He suggested, eyes hopeful as he nervously ran his hand over the back of his neck.

"Love to" She murmured, handing him her number which she had written when he was distracted, and got in her car and drove off to her motel, her face flushed red as their conversation ran through her mind all the way back. She got back to her hotel room and a thought popped into her head. _Wonder if he knows how happy I was that I met him. Enchanted for use of a better word._

_**"The lingering question kept me up**_

_**2 AM, who do you love?**_

_**I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

_**And now I'm pacing back and forth**_

_**Wishing you were at my door**_

_**I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you,**_

_**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**_

Rose had tried to go to bed, she did honestly try, but it was no use. The moment she laid down on the motel bed her mind switched to Sam. She had ran all night through her head but he had never mentioned someone else in the picture, no girlfriend, no wife, not even someone of interest. She looked over at the digital clock as the numbers flashed an eerie red glow around the darkened room.

She groans in exhaustion as she jumps up from the bed and begins to move back and forth across the floor, needing to move. Rose looked longingly back at the door and wished that someone would knock. Not just anyone of course, but Sam. She wished Sam, someone she had just met at a bar a few hours earlier, would show up at the door and say that he was enchanted to meet her as much as she was when she met him. _That's insane. He's extremely gorgeous and probably only invited me out as a friend. _She thought, although a part of her hoped otherwise.

_**"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you"**_

Rose had waited all day for a message or a call from Sam and just when she was giving up, her phone rang and up popped an unknown number. She slowly let it ring so she didn't seem too eager before she opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rose. It's uh, me... Sam"

A smile pulled at her lips. She would recognize his voice anywhere. "Oh, hey Sam. How are you?" She asked coolly, twirling a shoulder length blond strand of her hair around her finger.

"I'm doing good, great actually, and I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating tonight? I mean, I know it's already 7:30 but it's probably better at night anyways." She could hear the nervousness in his voice and she smiled a bit.

"Oh uh, yeah sure. That sounds nice. I'll meet you there about 8:30-ish okay?" She murmured, knowing that she would need time to get ready and to get there. He gave her the address and after a moment of silence they said their goodbyes.

When she had finally arrived, it had just turned 8:30 and she was so glad she didn't run late like she always did. She had picked out simple black jeans and a pink shirt that hugged her curves nicely along with a simple black jacket. She had styled her hair so that it had slight curls and there were subtle hints of eyeliner, eye shadow, and blush on her cheeks with some light pink lip gloss.

Rose stood outside the rink that was the frozen pond in the middle of town when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Sam in his Jeans and plaid shirt, although a different one from the night before. "Plaid's your trademark, huh?" She teased, picking at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hey don't mock the plaid" He chuckled, playfully pushing her hand away. He held out his arm for her to take and grinned. "Shall we?"

"We shall" She blushed, taking his arm as he led her to the shack to get their skates. When they were set to go she grinned and stepped onto the ice carefully, only having ice skated once before when she was six. She took another step with the skate and right before she could trip and fall Sam was beside her and caught her by her waist, making sure she was standing upright again until he pulled his hands back.

"Thanks" She murmured, face red from embarrassment as they began to move slowly across the ice. After a while they struck up a conversation and time seemed to just tick by. She looked around and no one else was on the ice with them now. It was just her, Sam, the sparkling stars in the sky, and the soft falling of snow as they skated.

Rose giggled as she moved to skate next to Sam and he grabbed her hand as they skated and she could feel an invisible spark run up her hand and down her spine. She looked back over to him to find that he was staring at her and that he had stopped moving, which in turn had stopped her. He pulled her closer, wiping a piece of snow off of her cheek and brushing her hand behind her ear and cupping her cheek, successfully making her blush darken immensely.

_**"This is me praying that**_

_**This was the very first page**_

_**Not where the story line ends**_

_**My thoughts will echo your name**_

_**Until I see you again**_

_**These are the words I held back**_

_**As I was leaving too soon**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you"**_

"I-I have to go." Rose whispered, pulling back a bit out of his grip. She didn't want to leave but she was just extremely nervous around him. Not to mention that whenever she was near him her heart would beat so fast that she thought he would be able to hear it.

"I'll walk you to your car" Sam had whispered back, a small smile on his face as he grabbed her hand and they began to skate back to the edge of the pond, giving their skates back and walking to Rose's car.

When they reached their destination, she turned to face him with a small smile and nervously took her hand back but realized that he wasn't going to give it up just yet.

_**"Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

_**Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you"**_

As Sam moved closer to her, she moved back out of nervousness, her face having a dust of pink on her cheeks and across her nose. Her back softly hit her car and he smiled at her and she smiled back. A hand rested on her hip as the other let go of her hand and gently cupped her face again, causing her to lean into the touch.

"Sam" Her voice murmured, blue eyes looking up into brown eyes. "Please don't be in love with someone else." Rose whispered, eyes glancing from his eyes to his lips and back again.

_**"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**_

_**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**_

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**I was enchanted to meet you"**_

Sam cracked a smile and leant his forehead against hers, chuckling softly. "I'm not in love with someone else, Rose." He murmured, pressing his lips to hers softly. Her eyes slid shut at the sweet and gentle kiss, her arms moving to wrap around his neck and to play a bit with his hair as they kiss.

Sam pulled back slowly, his own red cheeks barely visible when she opened her eyes. She smiled and pressed her lips to his softly before pulling back. "Good."

_**"Please don't be in love with someone else**_

_**Please don't have somebody waiting on you"**_

As the song came to an end, she placed her guitar down on the floor nervously, fiddling with her shirt as she waited for his opinion. She looked up at him and noticed the serious look on his face as he looked at her. Butterflies grew in her stomach, wondering if he hated it, when all of a sudden he pulled her onto his lap, a soft kiss being pressed to her lips.

She looked up at him when he finally pulled away, eyes wide in curiosity as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Rose, I was enchanted to meet you."


End file.
